


The Spaceship

by CapushaRoja



Series: Commander [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: 16 year old on the streets life, Friendship, Jane Shepard - Freeform, She's a whiny girl sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapushaRoja/pseuds/CapushaRoja
Summary: Jane is not a very lively girl, but a small toy can change a lot of things.
Series: Commander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738135





	The Spaceship

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I'M SORRY for any mistakes I could've made here. This is my first time writing entirely in english. I'd aprecciate it if you take the time to tell me so I can fix it.

The Spaceship

Year 2170.

Jane Shepard:

\- 16 Years old.

\- Earthborn.

**

\- I'm freezing!! - Claimed Henry with rough voice. His big, round glasses totally white due to the cold - How come that you cope with this?

The question got unanswered; Jane was too concentrated with the music on the earphones under her hood while putting away the snow from a garage entrance. Perhaps she didn't show it, but it absolutely wasn't a task that made her feel much joy and she wanted to end with it asap.

To make things easier, she had brought her friend Henry to have some help.

Was he earning his part of the payment? of course!!... As long as complaining and wining like a little baby could be associated with "helping". Jane really needed the credits she was going to get paid. So even if the help wasn't as much as someone would like, it was better than doing it all alone.

Henry frowned in annoyance. Better that the song she was listening to was good.

He stopped for a moment to watch the neighborhood, one of those places only high class could afford, it was indeed beautiful - Not bad. They have some security problems, but nothing too serious.

\- Would you stop analyzing the houses and keep on working? - Said Jane, who took off her earphones to hear what he had to answer.

\- Oh, now you pay attention to me?

\- Just keep working - Henry looked at her with a poker face, not willing to move a single finger. She rolled her eyes - Please. - Said almost begging, doing that classic little girl expression she used to do when she wanted something so badly, that anyone would think she was about to cry for it.

\- Wow, you must really need the money - The surprising thing wasn't that she was asking for it saying "please", because she always asked for everything that way, but the fact that she used that (as Lucia, their other best friend calls it) super hyper cute face; one she hated to do when her mood wasn't at least wonderful.

\- More than I'd like to admit - Jane turned back and picked up the snow shovel from the ground to resume the job.

\- Then why didn't you ask one of the other guys to lend you some?

\- Are you crazy!?

\- Or you could not...

Her face of total disbelief made clear that that wasn't a valid option - If I asked them to lend me credits they would just get advantage of it later - She released a deep sigh - Besides, they would probably rob it from someone. And you already know how much I hate doing that.

\- Yeah... - Henry rubbed his nose - Robbing is not my favorite hobby either.

\- Ujum... - She hummed and went back to work.

He seemed to have thought about something because he stayed there for a minute - What do you need the credits for?

Jane widened her eyes at the question, he couldn't see them though; she was facing the other way - No...nothing that could interest you. - She managed to reply, trying to avoid the question.

Was that a stuttering? He was sure it was.

It surprised him - Why? - Now curiosity was present.

Strangely, she stood there for a minute or so. When Henry tried to speak again, she answered - If you laugh, I'll throw this shovel at you.

The mere warning had already put a grin in his face. What could be that ridiculous for her to be so ashamed?

She sighed deeply, the steam of her breath pretty much visible due to the cold - Remember that store we passed by the other day?

\- The one with comics and toys? - What could be in that store to deserve so much effort? She was a comic fan, but it has never been something she felt self conscious about.

\- Yes, that one - "They weren't toys though", she thought - There were two Scale Turian Spaceship very detailed and in an amazing condition. They looked almost as if they were new so...

\- Wait... you're trying to buy a... toy spaceship?

Jane's eyes were locked staring to the ground - When you say it like that it does sound kinda stupid...

They looked at each other in the eyes, quiet. Jane relaxed a little bit assuming he wouldn't laugh. However...

She was wrong.

\- A TOY SPACESHIP!! - Henry suddenly burst into an incontrolable laugh so hard it almost made him cry. Good thing he managed to avoid being hit by the shovel Jane actually threw at him.

The laughter continued for some minutes; she tried to make him stop, but he just seemed to be enjoying mocking at her.

There was no time for this. Getting the credits to buy the spaceship had an absolute priority, so she put her earphones back on. Maybe Avenged Sevenfold would distract her of kicking the crap out of Henry.

Finally, he stopped laughing. Now that he thought about it, there were sometimes Lucia and him had caught her staring at figures of characters she liked and that sort of things. Never to spaceships though.

\- Come on, don't hide with your 170-year-old music - He took off from her the earphones again, making her sigh in annoyance - Why didn't you want to tell us?

\- You were literally ten seconds ago laughing at me; why do you think?

\- It's just that I never imagined you were a collectible toys person. You can't blame me for being surprised. - Surprising, but not weird actually; it kind of suited her personality.

Introvert, humble, dedicated and kind (not to everyone's eyes due to her serious personality, but it was undeniable) were words that described Jane very well, now "Collector" should be added to that list.

She looked at him, already tired - Not that our little home was a good place to buy up things.

Oh, right. He forgot they lived in a nearly falling apart building with the other members of the gang... and they had to share rooms with another person

Luckily enough, Jane's roommate was Lucia; her other best friend. Maybe she referred not to her friend mocking her for her toy, but to how keeping nice things untouched there was something almost impossible. That place didn't scream "safety".

Being part of a gang didn't make them proud. It was something that allowed them to actually survive on the tough streets.

For the three, stealing and that kind of stuff was their last resource. They tried to find small jobs here and there whenever they could.

Henry sighed - Guess you're right. - he frowned - So, where are you going to be keeping it?

Jane smiled, taking away from her eyes strings of red hair - You'll have to help me and wait to see. - She said, crossing her arms.

\- That's cheating.

\- Come on, let's get back to work - More than saying it, she ordered it.

Henry smiled while shaking his head in response; what a leader.

\- Aye aye. - He answered.

***

\- Una nave de juguete!!?? - Lucia's laughing filled the whole park, spanish taking over thanks to her good mood.

Jane passed a hand through her hair in exasperation, why did the two of them had to laugh so loud?

\- Lucia, it's okay, it’s funny but you've repeated it six times already. - Not even Henry could understand how she was still laughing.

The girl wiped away a tear at the time she stopped laughing, then wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulders - Sorry freckle sis. You know I don't really mean to make fun of you, but I can't help it. It's funny. - She said, smiling widely at her best friend.

Jane frowned at the nickname she was so used to hear from Lucia. A nickname she stated "Was meant to be" because both of them had freckles.

A nickname only used used when she did something that could upset Jane. Like, laughing at her because she wanted to spend her well-earned completely legal money on a fantastic collector’s edition Turian Ship. Not that it was so important though.

Lucia played with her hair as she looked at Henry; he was smiling too - We should go get it now; Christmas is a dangerous moment for waiting to buy things. - He was right, the faster Jane bought the ship, the better.

\- Yes, please! - Jane exclaimed like if she was a little girl, well... even more little - Start moving people. - She took Lucia's arm off of her and made her way to the downtown; where the store was located.

Her friends shared a funny look; seeing her be so open to let someone know her excitement wasn't very common. Most of the time the only way you'd know she was excited, was that she wouldn't speak as formal as usually. And maybe she would be friendlier. They have managed to turn her into a not so "I'll break your jaw if you keep bothering me" type of girl over the years.

But the thing is: she actually had a reason for being like that, or at least that's what they thought; Henry and Lucia had both known their families. Henry's parents died when he was nine; the memories where blurred, but there were memories. And Lucia ran away from home when she was ten, "no family is better than an abusive one" she used to say for herself. Her two friends were the only family she needed.

But Jane... she hadn't known or even heard anything about her family, all the information had been absolutely absent except that she was at least part scotch and her last name was "Shepard". The nationality was assumed because the letter she had with her when someone of the orphanage found her in front of the door was written in Scotch, and it included what seemed to be her name and last name.

Everyone would think locating people in the year 2170 shouldn't be a problem, though it actually was when you grew up in an orphanage and don't even know how your parents looked like.

So, for them, not having a parent-child relationship reflected on Jane's not extroverted at all behavior.

Henry sighed as if he were exhausted by the whole thing. He pushed Lucia forward to catch up their friend, not every day you would see Jane Shepard acting like the kid she actually was, and being due to a toy made it even more fun.

***

Jane's sadness and disappointment could be sensed despite her showing the usual poker face people was so used to see in her. - You mean... someone else already bought it? - She asked to the old man who owned the store.

The man, whom Jane has known for some time now as Garry, shooked his head in response - No, it’s meant to be a gift for someone. - He took the ship in his hands and held it tightly - But, you know...

\- There's no need for an explanation Mr. Garry - Jane cut him. Her friends were as disappointed as she was, and despite that: they couldn't hide the surprised look they gave her when she interrupted the old man; Jane had always been reserved and when it came to talking with older people, polite.

Jane stormed out of the store not giving Lucia time to comfort her. Was a toy ship worth all the frustration?

Yes, it was.

She almost lived on the streets, without any comfort the normal people used to have, except for a roof. So, why the hell couldn't she get a miserable plastic spaceship!? It was unfair. Maybe if it were a real one it would be understandable, but no.

Henry turned to look at the man, trying to apologize for Jane's behavior - We're sorry about that Mr...

\- Never mind. - He shrugged quickly the apology - I've never seen her act like that before though.

\- Yeah, perhaps all the effort she put in saving the money...

\- Isn't there any way you could sell us the toy? - Lucia asked, if that thing meant so much for her friend, then she was going to get it for her somehow.

Mr. Garry frowned at the question and then, he laughed. Just like that. Without an apparent reason to do so. That response made Henry and Lucia look at each other with curiosity. Maybe the person was so special that thinking of another person having it was out of question at all?

Perhaps for a grandchild?

Lucia slowly put a hand on the counter to grab his attention - Hmm, what's with the laughing?

He stopped at the time he placed the box in front of him on the counter, right next to Lucia's hand, sharing a look with both of them. - Why would I sell it to you?

***

Her usual almost hidden spot in the park was taken by a group of what seemed to be high school students flirting with each other...

Nice.

A grumpy expression crossed her face as she put her hands into her jacket's pockets and turned to walk away. Maybe the galaxy was plotting to ruin the day even more with every second passed, using the Mass Relays in some kind of supernatural way to make people feel miserable.

Even if it was just her day and no one else's...

Her angry thinking was distracting enough to make her step in a deep puddle. Great, now the left part of her leg was just covered in mug.

Even more annoyed than before, she walked to one of the hidden lakesides in the park to at last wash her leg.

It felt so uncomfortable, the freezing weather didn't make a good combination with wet clothes.

And now that she thought about it: it was cold. Like, too cold for a puddle to remain liquid...

it must be one of the universes evil schemes against her. Maybe that's why her parents abandoned her in the first place; they must've known she was a bad luck charm.

\- Stop being so melodramatic, Jane. - She snapped herself out of those thoughts. They weren't going to help at all, cleaning her boot would though.

Jane introduced some fingers into the water to make sure it wasn't too cold, almost immediately she pulled them out.

The good thing was that it wasn't cold, the bad thing was that it was worse than cold. She sighed and reached for the cloth in her jacket's pocket. Trying to avoid direct contact with the water, she wet the cloth and began to clean her boot; at least it wasn't wet on the inside, that would be even worse; a frozen foot was indeed the only thing left to make the day awful.

She put the boot back on after cleaning it entirely, but found out that where she sat was not a bad place to spend some time. There was no people around, and the trees served as a shelter from the snow.

The other place was no longer extremely secret anyway. So she stayed there for a while, not really thinking about anything, just breathing.

\- Looks like someone is getting into the "zen" habit. - The sudden interruption of a voice startled her; she jumped to her feet and turned around to meet Henry's usual grin, the one he always had on his face when he messed with someone.

\- How did you manage to find me so quickly? - She inquired. A mocking expression crossed her friend's face, as if the question was ridiculous, as ridiculous as her wanting to buy a toy.

Lucia appeared next to him - You kidding? We always find you around here when you're mad. - "And also when you're not" she thought. - But it is a shame the usual spot is taken by other some plague now.

Jane shrugged - Tell me about it. - Lucia's constant habit of calling the youngest of the high school students "plague" always made her laugh, this time though, not so much.

Henry pushed her shoulder to make her pay attention - Miss Freckles has a present for you.

\- Not mine though.

Much for her surprise, Lucia held the spaceship on her hands. It was hard to believe at first; the box just lying there for her to take.

With much more energy than she would've liked to show, Jane tried to ask. - B-But... how? Wasn't it supposed to be for someone?

They two grinned like evil villains who just got away with their plan.

\- You see: - Started Lucia - He did say that he couldn't sell us the toy because it was for someone, but...

\- But, because you ran away from the battlefield he couldn't finish what he was saying. - Added Henry in a mocking tone.

Lucia handed her the box, smiling widely - It's for you, silly.

For her, really? If she were honest, that was hard to believe; why would Mr. Garry save something for her? She helped in the store from time to time, nothing too important though.

\- How did he know I wanted the toy?

\- He owns the store. I'm sure he has noticed a redheaded girl looking at an specific thing there. - Henry told her.

Jane just decided to enjoy the moment and took the box from Lucia's hands. Every aspect of it looked great when she opened it to see the ship; hell, it even included a plastic container.

She mentally chose to not to what she had planned, and just have it in her room. God knows it's a little something she deserved for once.

\- It will go directly to my bedroom. - Jane told them.

Henry looked surprised. - Didn't you say it would be in danger there?

\- Well, I just think it will be good to see it every day. - Her eyes deep staring at the toy, feeling motivated. - Will remind me what I'm looking forward.

Henry and Lucia smiled; they knew what she wanted and didn't doubt someday, she would accomplish that dream.

Lucia pushed her to begin walking. - Good, let's find a perfect place for it and you'll thank Mr. Garry tomorrow.


End file.
